


[Podfic] before, now, and forever

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Guardians of the Four Seasons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Reincarnation(but only sort of--there's no death at all involved), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Spring comes. And the bears aren't the only ones waking up.-And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky / until the rivers all run dry / in other words, until I die.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] before, now, and forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phylocalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [before, now, and forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198578) by [phylocalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phylocalist/pseuds/phylocalist). 



> Because it's his birthday and I love hir very much I decided to make one of my favourite Otayuri fics which just so happens to be written by Mel into a podfic! Happy Birthday and thank you so much for helping me get into podfics, you're the best!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Yuri feels it, like liquid warmth along his spine, the exact moment that winter starts to melt into spring. It’s like static electricity running through his veins, slowly waking up a different part of him as the Earth awakens in time.

When the blades of grass underneath the snow start to perk up, warmth spreads from his fingertips to his wrists, slowly, perfectly in time with the greenery fighting its way back to full consciousness. When the first morning glory blooms, an almost indistinguishable pop of white against the melting snow, Yuri feels the icy air make its way back into his lungs.

Yuri can hear the call of Mother Nature now, an ever-constant hum that grows louder and louder until he fully wakes up and takes his first breath of the season.

Spring has come. And he has woken.

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1PVaPudJ9qaQhRbZZfTqXir9Y65hg21XH/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day!
> 
> Make sure to also check out the original and Mel's other works (he also has wonderful podfics!) and leave lots of love there!!!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke


End file.
